sploder_story_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Thewafflelord
Main = __NOEDITSECTION__ Thewafflelord is Pewdiekids1's new account. He made the account mainly so that he could make real games and not movie games like he did on Pewdiekids1. He didn't want to be known for that, because even when he made real games on Pewdiekids1, they weren't getting noticed as much as his movies were. He didn't approve, so he made an account specifically for real games, and well, here it is. About Thewafflelord Wazzup? I am TheWaffleLord, proud game creator with 2 features and founder of Waffle Inc. My goal is to make fun and enjoyable games for the Sploder community. If you want to ask me something, or chat with me, comment down below! Hobbies Upcoming games you should be expecting: • The Eyes • Super Waffle Bros. Feel free to ask me to play your games, and I might check them out. But please don't post games with little to no interactivity. Favorite Games Those featured games on Sploder, games in the EGL, and games by talented and famous game makers. Outside of Sploder, I like to play Minecraft, Super Mario Maker, Agar.io, Slither.io, Diep.io, and Plants vs Zombies 2. Whom I Respect I respect those who are kind and polite, as well as the staff and talented game makers of this website. And I can't forget the people I have on my best friends list down below. Trivia *On June 13th 2016, he moved the real games he was actually proud of on Pewdiekids1 to Thewafflelord, which he believes will give them more attention. *Thewafflelord is Canadian. *Thewafflelord has 3 best friends on Sploder. **Firephoenix21xt, Lightningshadow2, Lavalinn, Sheilagirl10, Shad0wkidn3ys, Plateepus, Mixbr0, Kidney, Beachball, Theyellowbrick, Cuteykittyrebel7, Michealthegreat7, Droidking777, Thewikiamaster, Sirensdeception, Booimaghost, and Gameprinter. *His alternate accounts include Swegawaffle, Pewdiekids1, Shceptile, Introsguy, Sonicboy2233noob, Drolelffaweht, and many more. *His feedback meter and game count is glitched due to an April Fools prank that went wrong. Links And Profiles *Sploder Profile *Sploder Community Forums Profile *Wiki Profile *Sploder Wikia Profile *Sploder Heroes III Community Profile *Diep.io Wikia Profile *Google+ Profile *YouTube Channel *Vid.me Channel |-|Info = __NOEDITSECTION__ =Thewafflelord's Information= ----------------------------------- ----------------------------------- Basic Info Actions Reactions Forums |-|Games = __NOEDITSECTION__ =Thewafflelord's Games= ----------------------------------- Games made: 12 ----------------------------------- Cyberspace Mission Release Date: August 08th 2016 Creator: Physics Levels: 9 Views: 724 Rating: 26 Votes Back to top Treetoppers Release Date: May 01st 2016 Creator: Physics Levels: 8 Views: 2240 Rating: 66 Votes Back to top Neon 2 Release Date: April 15th 2016 Creator: Physics Levels: 9 Views: 486 Rating: 14 Votes Back to top Precision Required Release Date: April 01st 2016 Creator: Physics Levels: 7 Views: 220 Rating: 15 Votes Back to top The Mudlands Release Date: March 29th 2016 Creator: Classic Views: 139 Rating: 6 Votes Back to top Trollface Quest Release Date: March 13th 2016 Creator: Physics Levels: 9 Views: 1886 Rating: 4 Votes Back to top Stuck in Google Release Date: March 03rd 2016 Creator: Physics Levels: 8 Views: 5835 Rating: 127 Votes Back to top Retro Roger's Quest Release Date: February 08th 2016 (Republished on June 13th 2016) Creator: Arcade Levels: 5 Views: 243 Rating: 8 Votes Back to top Snow Stories Release Date: December 09th 2015 (Republished on June 13th 2016) Creator: Physics Levels: 9 Views: 174 Rating: 13 Votes Back to top The Mad Lab Release Date: November 23rd 2015 (Republished on June 13th 2016) Creator: Physics Levels: 9 Views: 60 Rating: 5 Votes Back to top Neon Release Date: October 07th 2015 (Republished on June 13th 2016) Creator: Physics Levels: 9 Views: 209 Rating: 14 Votes Back to top Obstacle Course v3 Release Date: August 24th 2015 (Republished on June 13th 2016) Creator: Physics Levels: 9 Views: 69 Rating: 5 Votes Back to top |-| Groups = __NOEDITSECTION__ =Thewafflelord's Groups= ----------------------------------- Thewafflelord's groups: 1 Thewafflelord's group memberships: 69 ----------------------------------- Waffle Inc. Level: 6512 Members: 99 View group memberlist |-| History = =The History of Thewafflelord= Timeline: Early Life, 2014, 2015, 2016 Early Life Thewafflelord was born in 2003 in Canada, and he is autistic. In 2016 he discovered Diep.io and he loved it. He still plays it to this date. 2014 Thewafflelord joined Sploder when he was searching for online quizzes on Minecraft, and one of Sploder came up. But then he realized what you could actually do on Sploder, so joined with an account called Pewdiekids1. 2015 Thewafflelord started shifting away from the movie-like games on Sploder and started making real games on Sploder about half way through the year. 2016 Thewafflelord created his new account for real games only on March 02nd 2016. He even moved his recent real games from Pewdiekids1 to his new Thewafflelord account on June 13th 2016. |-| Gallery = __NOEDITSECTION__ =Thewafflelord's Gallery= ----------------------------------- DWL.png|Thewafflelord's premium and current avatar TWL.png|Thewafflelord's premium cat-like avatar Screen_Shot_2016-10-16_at_12.05.39_PM.png|Thewafflelord's MOTD banner on his profile Screen Shot 2016-10-16 at 12.47.03 PM.png|Thewafflelord's games Screen Shot 2016-10-16 at 12.48.51 PM.png|Thewafflelord's graphics Back to top Last Update: October 23rd 2016 Category:Members